Turning Over A New Leaf
by LouLouSalvatoreBelikovCullen
Summary: Rose loses everything and flees to Forks for a new start. When she runs into the Cullens there will it be love or hate?
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

The rain skelped against my windshield as I raced through the tiny, dreary town of Forks. Never heard of it? Not many have, which is exactly why I chose it. In need of a fresh start, it was the best place I could find. No one there will have any idea of the world I was born into to and lost. They do not know of the existence of vampires, at least I hope. But we have kept our existence a secret from humans, so why would they know?

There was a battle about two months ago. A battle that turned out to be dreadful and horrifying. That battle killed everyone, the whole moroi, dhampire and strigoi races. Everything was just gone. I woke up to the stench of death, the sight of bodies so bloodied they were unrecognisable. Lissa along with everyone else was dead, I still don't understand how I can be alive. But I am. And I will live for them.

Since I was the only one of our race left I inherited everything, and I mean everything. Money, houses etc you know the common things. Powers though, I found out about my inherited powers when accidentally set a forest on fire. The five elements were passed down, the whole moroi community gave their powers to me which meant that I could basically do whatever I wanted. Having the power of one moroi was one thing but having the power of all of them, that feeling was unspeakable. It felt amazing. Strength and speed were also passed down from Dhampires and Strigoi, now don't even get me started on that one.

The only downside- or upside depending on how you looked at it - I had inherited immortality. I will get to know people, make friends and then I will have to watch them die. Over and over again and no one will have the power to kill me. I couldn't kill myself. I tried. It's not something I am proud of but the fact of loosing everyone who could relate to me and anyone who ever could in the future? Yeah they are now dead. So I think that a little depression is justifiable. I also have to drink blood to stay alive. I have no doubt that immortality will get boring with no one to spend it with.

It's strange really to have your own jet, well thousands of jets - most royal moroi and a few others had their own jets. I also have a castle, estates, islands etc. But I suppose it will be a good thing when I get bored I can just keep moving on. I think it may take me thousands of years to get through them all though.

Pulling into the school car park, I studied the building. Paint peeling off the wall, the building looked as tedious as the students milling around outside it. Might I say that their cars are nothing special. There was only one car that looked decent, a shiny silver Volvo. The rest of them belonged in a scrap yard. I, on the other, hand had a midnight blue Porsche boxster.

Stepping out of my beautiful car I made my way towards the school office to collect my timetable. I returned to a crowd of guys admiring my car.

"Hello can I help you?" I asked with a forced smile, I really didn't feel like talking to these people the now. I'd much rather rip their throats out, though that would be rude. There may be one good soul in that group of idiots who will probably grow up to be homeless. See how grumpy I get when I don't feed?

"Hey babe, nice car it's almost as hot as you. I'm Mike by the way." God don't they teach humans manners or at least survival skills anymore ? This one just had too much arrogance to stomach.

"Let me guess . . . Star football player?" Mikes smile at this grew and his ego increased a hell of a lot.

"You know it babe. So how about we carry this on after school. My parents are out and we'd have the place all to ourselves . . ." That was just god awful. Seriously? I mean get real? Now I really was about to brake his fingers. I'm not known for having a good temper. And he thinks it is a good idea to trace his fingers up and down my arm ? This boy has a death wish.

"You wanna know how your life will turn out? Babe? How your future will turn out?" By now a whole crowd of people were watching. Some - two girls were glaring - I guess they like Mike . Hmmm can't imagine why. . . Well I guess now I won't be getting that warm welcome I was so hoping for. They looked like the cheerleading, queen bee type.

"Oh your into all that kinky shit, psychic crap. I'll bite." After this self-confident statement the student body seemed to take a collective gasp and were holding their breath in anticipation of my reply. God was high school that boring that these people felt the need to watch some guy get his ass handed to him. Ah the irony of that statement, I would be the one biting, if anyone. Maybe I'll make a meal out of this guy.

"So you're the most popular guy in high school. You'll date the head cheerleader. Be elected prom king. Marry the prom queen. Maybe offered a college scholarship for football, but I don't think your that good. But say you did get into college, maybe you would have a few good games. But eventually your football career will be over; whither by injury or you get kicked out for drugs or something.  
You'll return home, back to Forks, maybe become a bartender at the local pub or serve drinks to all those people who you gave shit to in high school. The geeks who grow up to be doctor and lawyers etc. Those people who can keep their family happy, support their kids in their dreams.  
While you find out your wife has cheated on you, so you drink away your troubles and become a bitter old man. And you want to know who you'll have on your death-bed; nothing and no one."

The student body were all standing waiting for Mike's next move, how pathetic these people are. But I guess watching the guy that you pretend to love but secretly hate get told off might be fun. Apparently I had rendered him speechless.

"You see that's why girls with asses like mine, don't waste time on boys with faces like yours. I'm going places in my life and your going nowhere."

I walked away. Now I am extremely proud of myself for not killing him. As much as I wanted to I wanted to have a place to call home more. If I killed him I would have to make everyone forget and I would have to move on and I don't want to. I was going to stick it out in this god forsaken town.

I walked into first period to see everyone move backwards away form the new mean girl. Well it seems I got myself a reputation. Oh joy, maybe now jackasses will think twice before they brand me a slut and try to get me into bed.

I handed my slip to the teacher. Mrs Newlands seemed like a nice teacher, and contrary to popular belief I am not terrible at math. I had nothing to get my mind off losing everyone that I had ever loved or cared about so I studied. Now I'm good at it, good at school.

"Ah Rosemarie," She started, I hate my full name. It's the only thing worse than being called Rosie.

"Just Rose."

"Well Rose, I hope you find it welcoming here. If you ever need anything I'm here to help. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Sure." I turned to the class. Most people probably would hate doing this but I really don't mind it. "My name is Rosemaire Hathaway Mazur. Ever call me that and your dead it's Rose. I'm seventeen. My mum's Scottish and my dad is Turkish but I grew up in Montana."

"Well that's lovely Rose. Why don't you take a seat beside Mike there."

"Em Miss I'd rather not. Mike and I don't get along to well."

"Okay then take one of the other empty seats." This was said with a look of complete understanding. I guess she doesn't really like Mike either.

I chose the most inviting looking seat beside a geeky looking girl. She really would be pretty if she waxed her eyebrows, fixed her hair and got nice glasses or contacts.

"Hi I'm Rose."

"I'm Angela, it's nice to meet you. I heard about what you said to Mike this morning it was really cool."

"Well Mike's an ass. Do you want to hang out sometime?"

"You want to hang out with me? No offence but girls that look like you normally join the cheerleading squad and if you want to it's really not a good idea to be associated with me."

"Yeah well I'm different. Don't put yourself down, your really pretty."

"Yeah whatever."

"Ok why don't you come to mine tonight and we'll give you a make-over and prove just how pretty you are?"

"You don't have to you know?"

"I know but I want to. Plus I'd like to have real friends, not superficial friends."

"Well in that case I'd love to."

We spend the rest in silence. At the end of the period we exchanged phone numbers and I text Angela my address.

The rest of the day passed slowly. When the bell rang signalling the end of the day I had to physically stop myself from sprinting at my vampire speed out the building. When I got to the car park there was a group of boys and girls around the shiny silver Volvo staring at me. Don't they know it's rude to stare? I glared back and raised an eyebrow. The blonde ones face twisted into a glare, well looks like I had found another barbie. And I'd have to pass them to get to my car, just my luck looks like another fight . . .

"Do you practice that glare in front of the mirror. You almost look deadly. If only looks could kill huh?" That probably wasn't the best way to start a conversation with people I couldn't be bothered fighting with.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm Rosalie."

"Huh. Well you probably already know my name but I'll tell you anyway since we're doing the happy introductions. I'm Rose."

"You smell funny. Like really sweet not completely . . . human" The last part was mumbled under the guys breath to faint to hear by a human. The guy promptly cut off anything else he was going to say after he got elbowed in the side by Rosalie.

"I'm Emmett by the way Rosie's boyfriend."

"Nice to know. You seem have him under control. I don't smell human? Strange no one has ever said anything like that to me before. But now that you bring it up you don't smell human either . . .?"

"Maybe we should discus this somewhere more private. At our home would probably be best."

"Urg fine as long as we are done by seven I have a friend coming over." Angela and I had arranged that she would come over to mine at half seven but I would like to be home when she came so seven was a good time to leave at. Some might think that isn't a good idea to enter a strangers house but I can protect myself.

"Follow us then. Nice car by the way."

"Thanks."

Edwards POV

Existing. That was all I was really doing. Nothing new, nothing ever changing. I don't have a mate to live for. I do have my family and they are great but all this love between the couples really isn't working for me. I think I'll leave. I'll return home when I find my mate. It just hurts staying here, seeing something that is just out of my reach.

"Hurry up Edward. Quite brooding, we're going to be late." My sister Alice was just too chirpy. Too happy all the time. Not to mention excitable, she even likes school. But I love her for some twisted, warped reason.

"I'm coming, okay I'm coming." I still made no effort to move from the balcony overlooking the forest that I was currently sitting on.

You know I've seen you decision to leave. Edward if that's what you need I'll support you but I really hope that you don't have to leave. And if you don't know that this will always be your home and you'll be welcomed back anytime.

Have I mentioned that I can read minds? No? Well I can.

I let Alice drag me outside and into the car. Something that all my family have in common is a need for speed. When we arrived at the school we took our regular parking space.

"OMG there is a new student! Why didn't I see it? She's really pretty. Why did I see it?"

There in front of the only other decent car in the car park was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long silky brown hair to her waist and the most amazing deep brown eyes. Her figure left nothing to be desired, she was gorgeous, curves in all the right places. Her skin was tanned. She was dressed in black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt and a red top that ended about an inch before her jeans started. To top it off she had a fitted black leather jacket on. Her voice was powerful and made you listen no matter what she was saying . . .

"Uh Edward. Your drooling." Alice giggled hugging Jasper. Wonderful now I had the rest of my family on my back. But she's just so beautiful.

"You wanna know how your life will turn out? Babe? How your future will turn out?" The girl said questioningly, by now a whole crowd of people were watching.

"I think your girl might just be crazy." Emmett stated intelligently (note the sarcasm) with his infuriating grin.

"She's not mine Emmett."

"But you want her to be."

Silence. That I didn't have an answer for. I don't like lying to my family. So I thought silence would make them drop it. Apparently I was wrong, this just fuelled them even more.

"Oh you do. Eddie has a crush. Eddie has a crush. Eddie has a crush. Eddie has a crush"

"Shut up Emmett I want to hear this." Thank God for Alice. "You can annoy Edward after." Or not.

"Oh your into all that kinky shit, psychic crap. I'll bite." Mike. I had never like him but right now I wanted to killed him. A growl escaped me.

"If anyone is going to bite it'll be me. I've never liked that ass do you think that anyone will miss him if he disappeared?" I was seething, so much so that I was shaking.

"You have to get it under control Edward people are staring." Rosie said.

"Shhhhhh. I trying to listen."

"So you're the most popular guy in high school. You'll date the head cheerleader. Be elected prom king. Marry the prom queen. Maybe offered a college scholarship for football, but I don't think your that good. But say you did get into college, maybe you would have a few good games. But eventually your football career will be over; wither by injury or you get kicked out for drugs or something.  
You'll return home, back to Forks, maybe become a bartender at the local pub or serve drinks to all those people that you gave shit to in high school. The geeks who grow up to be doctor and lawyers etc. Those people who can keep their family happy, support their kids in their dreams.  
While you find out your wife has cheated on you, so you drink away your troubles and become a bitter old man. And you want to know who you'll have on your death-bed; nothing and no one."

"Damn, Eddie your girls cruel."

"I like her Edward, she can take care of herself." Rosie stated, happy with herself. "This doesn't mean that I'll be nice to her though." With that she walked towards her first period class, leaving all of us laughing. Rosalie was just so . . . her.

The day passed fairly slowly, I never seen that girl again. Who I learned was called Rose.

After school was out my family and I meet in the car park.

"Do you practice that glare in front of the mirror. You almost look deadly. If only looks could kill huh?" Looks like Rose wasn't going to be nice to Rosalie either. Up close something was different about Rose. She didn't smell quite human . . .

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm Rosalie."

"Huh. Well you probably already know my name but I'll tell you anyway since we're doing the happy introductions. I'm Rose."

"You smell funny. Like really sweet not completely . . . human" Emmett of course being the idiot that he was said what the rest of us was thinking. At least he said the last part low enough that only we could hear.

"I'm Emmett by the way Rosie's boyfriend."

"Nice to know. You seem to have him under control. I don't smell human? Strange no one has ever said anything like that to me before. But now that you bring it up you don't smell human either . . .?" Crap.

"Maybe we should discus this somewhere more private. At our home would probably be best."

"Urg fine as long as we are done by seven I have a friend coming over." Great now we just had to let Esme and Carlisle know.

"Follow us then. Nice car by the way."

"Alice will you . . ."

"Already on it." She said taking out her phone whilst getting into the car at human speed.

"Carlisle, we're going to have a guest . . . Yes . . . Can you let Esme know . . . Ok bye love you."

"Carlisle is already home he's going to let Esme know that Rose is coming back to ours."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

I followed Rosalie and the rest of her friends (possibly family) back to the bronze haired boy's house. Now thinking about him he is super hot. Very similar to Adrian in the looks department, only way hotter. Well would you look at that, I'm acting like a teenage girl fangirling over her favourite artist.

The road to the bronze haired boy's house took countless twists and turns. If I was human and not following the car in front then I would have most likely got lost. The scenery was beautiful though. Definitely a sight for sore eyes.

That though caused me to heave a giant sigh and made my heart ache. It was what Dimitri always said about me. We would tease each other relentlessly about it. Me saying that he was too chessy for his own good and him stating that a man in love could never be too chessy. The pangs of loneliness and despair were coming fewer and further between but they were still there. The love that Dimitri and I shared was pure and true, forgiving and unconditional. That type of love didn't just disappear overnight, only fades through time until it gets to the point where you can go on without the person. It doesn't mean that you don't love them though. I will never fully get over Dimitri. He was my first love. I hope that one day we can be reunited in Heaven or Hell or whatever the bloody afterlife consists of. In the meantime though I will try to enjoy my time on earth for him and for them because they can't.

I don't hold too much hope in finding someone who I will love as much as I do Dimitri. Finding someone who I love more just seems outside the realm of possibility. Besides even if I did find someone I could tolerate, I would be betraying Dimitri and I couldn't do that.

Finally we pulled into a long drive-way in front of one of the most beautiful houses I have ever seen. I took my time to gather my things and slowly stepped out of the car with Blondie and her friends waiting on the porch steps. I reluctantly trudged my way up the steps, the thoughts of Dimitri had thoroughly depressed me and I wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up on the couch whilst watching sappy movies and eating Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream.

The blond one with lots of scars that I had failed to notice before now due to my wallowing doubled over and appeared to be in an excruciating amount of pain. The bronze haired one followed almost immediately after.

"Jasper's an empathy." Stated the pixie looking girl with a worried look on her face. She then looked from the two hunched over boys to study me with curiosity.

Well that explained things but I wasn't really sure which one was Jasper. The Blonde one or the bronze one? I slammed my shield back up stopping both of them from experiencing the destructive emotions swirling inside of me. They both stoop up straight simultaneously and stood gapping at me with identical looks of shock. It really was quite comical.

"Well don't you know that it's rude to keep your guests waiting?" This was said rather sarcastically with my famous Hathaway smirk present. The bronze haired one gestured for me to entre first, which I did.

I was ushered into a dining room with a large table, big enough to seat 8 people. There was a man sitting at the head if the table and a motherly looking woman beside him who immediately put me at ease.

The man stoop up to greet is all then gestured for everyone to take a seat.

"Let us start with introductions shall we?" He went around the table giving everyone's name and a fact about themselves. First there was himself, Carlisle who was a doctor, Esme the wife of Carlisle who enjoyed interior designing, Alice who demanded to take me shopping when everything was cleared up, Jasper – who turned out to be the blonde one – who was a Major in the war, Rosalie who didn't like me, Emmett who said Rosie was just kidding and finally Edward who said to ignore the pair of them and that he played the piano. This struck my interest as it was something that I had always wanted to learn but never had time to whilst training at the Academy.

I nodded and smiled hoping that maybe if all went well and I made friends rather than enemies, Edward would teach me how to play the piano. Or at the very least, play for me.

"My name is Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway, I am 19 years old and very unsociable," I turned to Rosalie for the ending of my introduction. "I don't like you either."

"Awww you don't like me? Well then I think I'll just go to my room and cry" This girl apparently had a death wish, getting me angry was a very very bad idea. Which I told her.

"Girls" Esme stepped in using her motherly tone. At that moment she reminded me of Olena Belikova that I wanted to cry. The urge was so overwhelming that I had to dig my fingernails into my wrist to resist. Resulting in of course drawing blood.

All the Cullen's seemed to stiffen immediately and all heads snapped to look in my direction with inhuman speed and grace. But I was too far gone to notice. It was like this sometimes; once I stared I couldn't stop. The physical pain manifested my emotional pain making it easier to deal with. Whenever this happened my eyes would turn black as night and I'd go into a trance, only returning when I had dealt with my pain. I felt myself shaking and I began to scream. Bringing my knees up to my chest I look with horror filled eyes to the sea of faces surrounding me. The faces of my dead friends.

Lissa looked at me with pitying eyes. She was the only one who could get away with that, well her and of course Dimitri.

I looked around trying to find him in the sea of faces filling my vision. When I finally found him he did nothing other than stare at me with worry and concern. I started sobbing feeling the searing pain of loosing him all over again. His footsteps were undetectable as he approached my quivering form. Well duh Rose of course his footsteps are silent, he's a freaking ghost!

Did I mention that I have a habit of talking to myself?

Dimitri's hand reached out to stroke my face. I could feel it. I looked at him with my tear-stained face with new tears following the path of those fallen before it. The emotion inside me threatened to consume me. Confusion, agony at loosing my soul mate all over again, pure undiluted terror as a reflection of what was on said soul mates face, and sorrow were to name just a few of the emotions.

"Prepare" was the only word that Dimitri could utter out in his thick emotion filled accent before a tornado like wind-swept them away and returned my vision.

I looked down to find that my clothes were covered in blood from drawing my fingernails repeatedly down my arms.

I looked up and met the shell shocked gazes belonging to the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

Rosalie was the first to break the awkward silence with her bell-like laughter. Every other member turned to look at her with expressions varying from disappointment to amusement.

"What?" She questioned. Apparently seeing nothing wrong with her response to the situation. "I knew she was a bitch but I didn't think she was crazy. Guess I was wrong." She grinned at me. I was pretty sure the look on my face was one of wonder and amusement, possibly with a little annoyance thrown in there.

I nodded at her confirming that I was in fact crazy. Hey, if they are going to become anything resembling friends with me they might as well know what they are getting into.

Carlisle shook his head at both Rosalie and myself, he seemingly didn't agree with our conclusion that I was crazy. Mad as a hatter.

"You are not crazy Rose." Esme stated what she was thinking bluntly, with Carlisle nodding in agreement.

I took a moment to study my surroundings. I had been moved into what looks to be the living room. The walls were decorated in an elegant and stylish way. Three of the walls were white with beautiful pictures of landscapes littering them. Most of the pictures were in black and white but on each wall the centre piece was in colour – (the picture in the middle of all the others). The fourth wall was black with a large old-fashioned fireplace in the centre of the wall, there was a flat screen T.V. on the wall directly above the fire-place with a stylish glass cabinet beside it holding game consoles and stuff like that. You know stereos and a virgin media box etc. The couch was a soft black leather and there was a glass coffee table.

I looked down at my clothes feeling a tingling sensation in my arm. The sensation I get when my body starts to heal itself.

The Cullens gasped and looked ready to ask a million questions. I shook my head at them signalling that I would explain later. I looked down at my now ruined clothes, which prompted Alice – the pixie – to go into a fashion frenzy.

She grabbed my hand, still bouncing up and down, and dragged me to what I presume is her bed room. Letting me fall to the bed she blurred to a walk in closet, allowing me to appreciate the homely smell coming from the fire-place in the living room. There is something relaxing about an open fire and rain, it makes you feel like you are in your own little bubble where nothing and no one can hurt you. The pixie hurried back out of the closet hurling an outfit at me.

"No way. There is not a chance in hell that I am wearing that!" I pushed past the shocked pixie in the hopes of finding something that resembles my sense of style. Looks like no one has ever turned down one of her fashion tips, or whatever you would call having an outfit thrown at you.

After about 10 minutes if rifling through her wardrobe I found a red top and a black pair of skinny jeans. I changed out of my bloodstained clothes, walked past the still frozen pixie and back into the living room. I inspected my clothes to see if they were salvageable; they weren't so I tossed them in the fire-place to join the burning logs. I watched mesmerised as the flames consumed the material.

When Alice finally decided to join everyone downstairs she was glaring at me.

"So Rose would you like to explain what just happened? And what you are?" Carlisle added the second part as an after thought. I nodded.

"I'll have to start at the beginning. It might take a while."

"Well we don't have to be anywhere" Edward said this with a lopsided smile that made me go weak at the knees.

"In my world there are three different kinds of vampires. Moroi, strigoi and dhampires. The strigoi are evil, soulless creatures that prey on innocents but moroi blood makes them stronger so naturally they target them more. Or well did target them more . . ." I sighed and shook my head, reminding myself that we would get to that soon. "Strigoi have red eyes, burn in the sun, are extremely strong and extremely fast and are also immortal." I gave them a second to digest this information. Everyone nodded, signalling me to continue.

"Moroi are immortal and good. They need blood to survive but they also consume food. They each control one of the elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit. They keep a nocturnal schedule as the sun weakens them. Their hearing and sight is more advanced than humans, they are also faster and stronger than humans but not strigoi."

"Dhampires are half moroi and half human. They are faster and stronger than moroi and humans; they are almost as fast and strong as strigoi. They do not consume blood, only food. From a young age they are trained to protect the moroi from strigoi, to lay down their lives. 'They come first' is the mantra that is drilled into them from the first day of nursery."

"Protecting the moroi was the only way to carry on the dhampire race. Dhampires can only reproduce with moroi, therefore if the moroi die then so do the dhampires."

Everyone so far seemed to be following what I was saying so I took a deep breath readying myself to tell someone for the first time about the event that turned my world upside-down.

"I was staying at court with my best friend Lissa. She was a royal moroi princess. There was 12 royal moroi families, with a prince or prince elected from each to represent the family on the royal council. A queen or king would be elected from the royal family to rule the moroi and respectfully the dhampire world. "

"Was?" Questioned Emmett, his natural enthusiasm dying down some what.

"Was." I nodded. "There was a battle at the royal court about two months ago. I lost everything that I have ever known. I still don't know what actually happened. I was fighting along side . . . Dimitri . . . " My name cracked on his name and the tears refused to stay at bay. Esme got up from her seat beside Carlisle to put a comforting arm on my shoulder.

I looked at the Cullens through my tears who were all staring at the fire-place. Curious as to what was holding their attention I looked towards the fire-place. My shoulders shook with the force of my sobbing.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked hastily, ignoring the fact that he was semi transparent.

"Dimitri." Hearing his voice brought on a new round of sobbing and fresh tears.

"Roza" Dimitri looked distraught at my misery. He walked over and sat beside me, now looking like a normal person and not at all like a ghost.

"You need to get a hold of yourself. You are stronger than this, I know that you are. You always have been. I wouldn't have spent years training you if I thought that you couldn't handle the way life is." The Cullens were looking at Dimitri bewildered but too awkward to break the bubble we were in.

"I love you and I know that you love me. But you have to let me go. I'm dead now and there is nothing that you can do to change that. Just because we didn't get our happy ever after doesn't mean that you shouldn't. But right now you need to be ready."

"You are about to face the biggest battle that you ever will and you will need all of your strength to triumph. You will have to become a leader and march your army into war, knowing that some will never make it out. It is hard but you knew it would come to this. This is what you've been training for."

I glanced around the room at the Cullens and then turned to Dimitri dealing with the situation the only way I knew how; making light of it.

"I see you've been hanging around your batshit crazy grandmother. Her and her bloody cryptic messages."

Dimitri laughed and smiled the full genuine smile that I so rarely got to see.

"Make me proud Roza. I love you."

"I love you too. "

He stroked my cheek as he faded out back to wherever the heel he came from.

"Now where was I?"

"Wait you aren't going to tell us about that guy?" Alice was now over me rejecting her clothing style and onto bigger and better topics.

"Later pixie." I laughed at her pouting because she didn't get what she wanted.

"Right so, I was fighting and something hit me on the back of the head. When I woke up everyone was dead, and I mean everyone. Not just the people at court but the entire moroi, dhampire and strigoi races had been wiped out. There was no one left. I have no idea how I survived or how everyone died. I inherited everything."

"Everyone's powers their money, houses everything."

Everyone sat quietly not knowing what to say until Emmett hit out with "AWESOME!". Shouting it at the top of his lungs.

The whole family and I dissolved into laughter at how Emmett unknowingly breaks the silence.

"I've got to go. I'm having a friend over. But I had better hear your story; it is only fair you've heard mine."

I shook my head and walked out to my car hoping that I would get back to my house before Angela got there.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose POV

I hurried home only getting mildly confused about the roads.

I felt better than I had since the battle. Dimitri coming here and – for lack of better words – giving me permission to move on, really helped. If he never had I would feel guilty anytime I made friends or even thought about entering another relationship. But that's the thing that made me love Dimitri most I think, he is so selfless. There is never a day when he wouldn't have put someone else needs above his.

And that is what he is doing now. Putting my needs first. If I was only recently dead then I don't think that I would be too happy with Dimitri moving on so quickly. But Dimitri being the selfless man that he is encourages me to move on.

I pulled into the only supermarket in town hoping to find some Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. I grabbed a shopping trolley to collect my groceries in. This was one of the things that I liked best about having money; there were no limits on the amount of food and munchies I could buy. And no I don't class munchies as food. Sweets, crisps, chocolate and ice cream cannot make a meal but I try anyway. My eating habits was always something that Lissa and I argued about and Sparkys favourite thing to tease me about.

She was forever telling me that I couldn't sweets or chocolate or crisp or ice cream or anything of that sort for a meal. Breakfast, lunch or dinner. To be honest though I think I deserved to eat what I want for my meals. For one thing it is MY meal. And secondly, I work out really hard so I'm pretty sure that I work off the calories. Not that it would stop me from eating if it didn't.

By the time I got to the checkout my trolley was filled to the brim with munchies and some proper food and veg thrown in there somewhere. I found cookie dough ice cream without too much trouble so I decided to stock up on it so I didn't have to return to the shop anytime soon.

If you don't mind me saying so the person at the checkout was very rude.

"What you said to Mike this morning was way out of order." The girl said in her nasally voice and giving me the stink eye. She really was irritating me and I hadn't fed in what felt like ages.

"I know." I said sweetly. "It's just hard you know. Moving to a town where you don't know anyone and losing my parents and friends. I really would like to apologise to Mike though."

She nodded smugly like she had just got me to feel regret for putting an asshole in his place.

"I could phone him, if you wanted and you could say sorry?"

I nodded at her. "But would we be able to do it somewhere more private?"

She nodded at me, put my trolley behind the counter and took off for the employee only area expecting me to follow. Which I did, after a minute of seething. We went into the female staff toilets and she pulled out her phone.

I looked at and let my fangs extend until they no longer looked like just pointy teeth. She froze in horror making me laugh as everything I had inherited from the strigoi became more dominate.

Snapping back into motion the girl tried to dial someone one her phone. Of course I couldn't let that happen so I snatched her phone and threw it in the toilet.

"Now now, we can't have someone else hearing this. Can we?"

I knew she was terrified but I couldn't stop, the thrill was just too consuming.

I stalked forward, everything about my mannerism screaming predator. At the same time she shuffled backwards until she was flat against the wall, looking around furiously for an exit.

I toyed with the idea of letting her get to the shop front then taking away all of her hope of escaping but decided against it as there may be civilians out front.

I bit into the flesh of her neck, enjoying the fight she put up until the endorphins kicked in. My fangs punctured the aorta and drew the blood into my mouth. The haze of bloodlust wore of as she started to go limp and the bathroom door opened and Mike of all people came in.

"Hey I heard moaning. Mind if I join the fun?" He sounded like he was smirking. "Rose? Jessica?"

Well it was about time that he recognised me, it was nice to know the name of the girl I was drinking from though. I used the element wind to draw him further into the restroom and slam the door shut. Mike did nothing other than gape at me with wide eyes, like a dear caught in the headlights.

I healed Jessica enough that the marks disappeared and she was stable. I also compelled her to forget and think that she snuck into the toilets with Mike for well, you know.

I turned to Mike and contemplated making him forget. I reached the conclusion that it would be too merciful to make him forget. So I let him remember but compelled him not to tell anyone or even hint at anyone. He was shaking by the time I let him and Jessica leave. I don't think that I will have anymore trouble with Mike.

After paying for my shopping and loading the car I made it back in time to meet Angela as she pulled up to my drive way. I parked the car and started to take the shopping into the house. Angela being the lovely person that she is grabbed a couple of bags and chatted as we made our way to the door.

The house was unnecessarily large for just me so I didn't mind having company. I lead Angela to the kitchen where we deposited the shopping and worked together to put it away.

"Are you sure you want to be my friend? I mean this is an out if you would rather be popular?"

I laughed at the thought of wanting to hangout with the bimbos that constantly surrounded Mike and the rest of the football team. Consequently I shuddered at the thought of becoming like them. Angela who seemed to follow my track of thought laughed at the expression on my face.

Grinning at her I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my room, through to the ensuite bathroom. The bathroom was very large and had a walk-in shower, bath, a Jacuzzi and all other bathroom necessities. The floor had fluffy rugs and multicoloured lights. I turned on the shower and laughed at Angela's awed expression.

Grabbing her hand I pulled her over to the shower showed her what shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and moisturiser to use. I laid out a fluffy towel and an even fluffier robe then left. I browsed my walk-in wardrobe for the perfect outfit for Angela. Eventually I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with fashionable rips in them. I laid them out on the bed and picked out a black tank top that said "Humans suck. I wanna be a VAMPIRE" in red fancy script which I though was funny seeing as I was a vampire. I put a black pair of combat boots at the bottom of the bed with a new pair of slippers beside them. She could wear the slippers in the house and the boots when she left.

Hearing the shower turning off I shouted into her that her clothes were on the bed and I was going to get snacks and hair products. I brought up the ice cream with bowls and spoons as well as all the hair products that I would need. I knocked the door with my foot as my hands were full.

I spent about an hour on her hair then started on her nails. During this time we decided as it was getting late we would have a sleepover and I could help Angela get ready in the morning. Her school bag was still in her car anyway.

We both put our pyjamas on and took our ice cream downstairs to watch the Vampire Diaries.

It's really nice having a real friend. I miss Lissa so much but she wouldn't have wanted me to be miserable so I was trying to be happy. Angela deserved a good true friend and I was going to try and be that. I would also protect her no matter the cost, she reminded me so much of Lissa. They were both so caring and compassionate; it made up for what I lacked in those departments.


	5. Author's Note

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'm really busy at the moment but I will finish this story, I just don't know when :(


	6. Chapter 5

Rose POV

An insistent knocking – no banging – on my door woke me from my peaceful slumber.

"Come on Rose." Angela had to yell to be heard through the thick wooden doors. "We have to get ready or we will be late for school!"

She sounded extremely frustrated and flustered, making me wonder how long she had been standing out there trying to wake me up. I decided that school wasn't worth getting up for and snuggled into my mattress pulling my covers tighter around myself.

Unfortunately though Angela had gotten tired of being polite and barged into my room. Ripping my covers off of me, she dragged me out of bed and to the bathroom. Of course I could have resisted but it was too early in the morning and I was exhausted for some reason. Also she was a lot stronger than I had imagined.

I reluctantly showered and got dressed. I wore another pair of black skinny jeans and a purple top this time. My top said 'rock is dead and paper killed it' which I thought was pretty amusing. I grabbed my bag and shoes and joined Angela downstairs at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. The delicious smell of French toast filled the room, covering it like a blanket. I know, I just compared food to a blanket but blankets are associated with comfort and I find food comforting. Therefore is it so strange to compare food to a blanket? No, no it's not.

Angela was pulling nervously at the clothes she was wearing (the ones I picked out for her yesterday). Her hair stayed in the style I had put it in last night. It was wavy and down to her waist with French plate around her head like a headband.

"You look amazing, don't worry about it. Anyone who gives you shit will have me to answer to." I said, my protectiveness kicking in.

We decided to just take my car and Angela would pick hers up after school. We thought that arriving in style would be the best way to showcase her new look.

We were given a wide berth, looks like Mike had told people to stay out of my way. Smart boy.

We entered the school. Everyone seemed to stare open mouthed at Angela giving her an air of confidence. Which combined with my air of gravitas, we really made a force to be reckoned with.

The day pasted by in a blur. The classes merged together as I tried to figure out what Dimitri meant when he said it would be my biggest battle or whatever. I really do swear though that he is hanging around his –as I so eloquently put it earlier batshit crazy grandmother.

Lunch came before I knew it. Alice was frantically waving me over to come and sit with her and the rest of the Cullens. I tugged Angela's arm to the lunch queue, where I piled my try high – mainly full of junk food. I then dragged her very hesitant self over to the Cullens table, where she stood by shyly as I plonked myself down like I owned the place. Their trays of food looked pathetically minuscule compared to mine. I looked directly at Rosalie and said "move" with finality. Leaving her no room to argue.

She pulled a sour face and threw once of her grapes at me (which I caught in my mouth causing her to glare in frustration as I grinned at her) but she did as she was told and reluctantly moved over to make space for Angela.

I was going to like this place, I could feel it.

"um hi?" Angela said as she ever so timidly took a bite of her apple whilst looking at the table. I smile at her and squeezed her hand in the hopes of making her feel comfortable and letting her know that she is not alone. Hopefully also conveying the message that if she felt too uncomfortable we could leave.

"Guys this is Angela. She is my friend so you better be nice to her or you will end up without limbs." Angela looked at me stunned with a little bit of awe thrown in there.

"It appears that Rose can be a real bitch when she wants to be. And of course we wouldn't be mean to you, you seem like a lovely girl" Alice said this with a pointed look at Rosalie noting that the sour look hadn't left her face. "It's very nice to have you here; any friend of Rose's is a friend of ours"

Angela smiled immediately feeling more at ease as she and Alice began giving her fashion tips and arranging shopping trips and makeovers.

I looked around noticing that the whole cafeteria was gaping at our table. Looks like the Cullens don't often let others sit at their table.

I started eating my food and Edwards once I had finished mine. He looked at me amused and I smiled back, getting lost in his eyes as we stared at each other.

Until the moment was broke by none other than Emmett.

"Damn girl you can really eat. How can someone so small put away soooooooo much food?" Emmett boomed in his cheerful voice. I threw my empty bottle of water at his head. To which he responded by throwing an uneaten cake at me. Complete waste of good food! But anyway, I ducked and it hit Edward smack in the middle of his face. He retaliated by throwing Alice's pasta at Emmett, getting it over Rosalie in the process.

This was how we ended up in the headteacher's office that afternoon. Angela was let off with a warning as the headteacher likes her. The rest of us were suspended.

Rosalie, of course, blamed all of this on me. Completely unreasonable. I went to my locker to get everything I would need for my weeks suspension, also stopping by the class that Angela was in to tell her I was suspended but I would come back and pick her up after school.

She, being the nice person she is said that she could get the bus home. One of the boys in the class overheard this and offered her a ride. Ben I think his name is. Anyway she blushed but accepted. We would be talking about that later. I gave her a hug and left to enjoy my weeks suggested vacation. Trust me to get suspended on second day at a brand new school.

I returned home and sat in the comfort of my living room trying to figure out what the hell Dimitri was on about with the music channel playing in the background.

My biggest challenge yet . . .

Well I have had some pretty though trials through life and if this one was going to take the cake it might be near enough impossible to win.

Deciding to be cliché I set candles up to do a séance. According to the internet I had to use my own blood. How lovely.

The lights flickered as I chanted the words on the screen. Who knew these séances from the internet could work? A vase dropped and smashed as my front door swung open with a bang. The Cullens were in my living room suddenly. Well I guess it was them that banged my door not the ghosts. Well now I would have someone to take my anger out on.

I looked at the wall surprised to see words forming in what appeared to be my blood. Ah I guess that was what the blood was for; so that they could communicate.

Proceed with caution and start with the volturi

The Cullens gasped Carlisle dropping the briefcase that was in his hand. The other Cullens seemed to be frozen in fear and shock.

Whoever these volturi people were I didn't think I was going to like them . . .


	7. Chapter 6

Rose POV

We all sat around my destroyed living room. Well maybe destroyed is a bit extreme but it is very very messy. The wind that blew threw the room seemed to move everything out of place.

Carlisle had explained all that he knew about the volturi. They were the rulers of the cold ones, I had pretty much learned of all the strengths and weaknesses of this kind of vampire. Of the Cullens.

"Rose has become a family friend very quickly and we protect our friends. We need to come up with a plan. Even if this has all been directed at Rose, if it involves the Volturi it will inevitably drag us in sooner or later. We need to stop whatever evil they are up to now." Esme's voice rang clearly through the room as she stated this in a diplomatic tone, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. I really admired this woman as she seemed to handle any situation that life threw at her with poise and grace.

Everyone agreed with her but were at a loss for ideas. Silence settled over the room as we all racked our brains in the hopes of finding a plan that would not only ensure our success but also everyone's survival.

Rosalie was the one to come up with the only half decent idea.

"The summertime ball is coming up in about two months. I think we should take Rose and introduce her as a new member of our clan as the volturi would call us. We look out for a reaction. Pretend to be their friends and make them think that we suspect nothing. We accept their invitation to stay a little longer, the one they issue every year hoping that Edward, Alice or Jasper will join them. Watch who comes and goes, get close to the inner members and hope that they slip up. If they don't we could always use brute force. I can reflect any of Jane of Alec's attack. That will be a surprise to them. No one other than everyone in this room knows of my power."

Everyone stared at Rosalie who looked smug. The plan was thought over and any faults picked out and examined but we had to admit that the plan was almost full proof.

"Until then we will train" This was met with a cheer from Emmett who said that he would kick my ass. We shall see about that . . .

By the time that the living room was once again immaculate it was nearing midnight. Unwilling to leave me alone the Cullens decided that Edward should stay.

As good as that boy looks I was peeved that they thought that I could not protect myself. I guess I will just prove them wrong at trainings. At that thought my grin turned slightly evil and menacing earning a confused and cautious look from Edward. He should be cautious.

Edward POV

I watched Rose intrigued as she flitted around the kitchen preparing a snack before she went to bed as she had missed dinner. She plopped down on the seat beside mine giving me an agitated look as she muttered "What?" in between stuffing her face with hot chocolate fudge cake with ice cream.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" I chuckled as she threw her spoon at me, then full out laughed at the raging expression on her face as she realised that she had given up the utensil that she was using to eat her cake.

She cast a look at the cutlery draw, looked at her cake and shook her head in irritation; apparently the cutlery draw was too far away. I gasped in surprise as the draw slid open slowly and a clean spoon floated into Rose's awaiting hands. I imaging that that is only the start of Rose's powers, it's nothing compared to what she is capable of if she is at full strength.

I tried to splutter out a response but gathered that I looked like a blubbering mess by Rose's hysterical laughter. It took a lot to have me at a loss for words but Rose accomplished that feat. Frequently. And I have only known her for two days.

My gaze turned imploring as I thought back to the excruciating pain I felt radiating off of Rose through Jasper. Yes, it's a complicated dynamic this power of mine.

"Rose" I started unsure of how to ask her what the cause of her pain is. I have only known her a short two days but already I was becoming fascinated with this mysterious creature known as Rose Hathaway.

She looked at me urging me to go on. I don't know if I have mentioned but Rose is a very impatient person.

"Those feeling that you were experiencing whilst walking up to my porch . . . " I trailed off still slightly confused how to word my question with seeming to interested or appearing to pry into her private life.

"What was the cause of those?"

Rose looked down at her cake conflicted, I'm guessing about answering my question. I was positive that she wouldn't answer until her voice which I barely hear sounded through the room. It was timid; something that with Rose I didn't even think was possible. But on the plus side it didn't disturb the atmosphere of tranquillity that had descended over us.

"There has only ever been two people that I have loved unconditionally in this world; my best friend Lissa and Dimitri." My breath caught as Rose mentioned the man who had shown up last night. I know it was wrong of me but I had hoped that it was a sibling love between them and that I might have a chance with Rose.

"Go on." I encouraged her as I saw her slipping back into her head, I wanted to wipe the expression of pain off her face.

"My relationship with Dimitri was doomed from the start. For one thing he was my mentor and seven years older than me, we were both fated to be Lissa's guardians and he was also a dhampire.

This didn't stop us though. We fell in love. At first we fought our relationship but relented after a while."

Rose broke of as a gut wrenching sob tore its way from her throat. I picked her up and carried her to her bed hoping that it would help her clam down. It didn't. She gripped my collar with surprising strength and wouldn't let me go.

"Please stay with me. I need to finish this story, it's the first time I have said it out loud. To anyone." I nodded and scooted into bed beside her gripping her tightly wishing that I could take away her pain and suffering.

"The night before the attack I got into a fight. Dimitri was asked to take me away and get me cleaned up. He was trusted to not let me kill some asshole; he was the only person of authority that I would listen to. He took me to a cabin in the woods as it was in the opposite direction of the clinic where they were taking Jessie. He helped me calm down. I lost my virginity that night in the cabin. I loved Dimitri with all of my being and he felt the same way. But given the messed up world that we lived in we had to leave before someone came looking for us. As we walked back through the forest surrounding the school to the main building we talked about ways to make the relationship work. We decided he would resign as Lissa guardian and our relationship would stay private until my eighteenth birthday. As for those who frowned upon dhampire relationships? Fuck them."

Rose tensed up and I stroked up and down her back in the hopes of calming her enough for her to carry on with her story. She did after a few minutes.

"That was when we were attacked. We were surrounded by strigoi. Dimitri told me to run and warn the others. Told me to tell them the code word for an attack. The whole academy erupted into chaos. I fought along side my best friend Lissa's boyfriend Christian. But we were separated and I was surrounded. One of the strigoi bit my neck and something hit me over the head causing me to black out. When I woke up everyone was dead. All of my friends and family. It turned out that all of the moroi, dhampire and strigoi communities were dead too. I inherited everything."

Rose yawned and said she would tell me the rest another time.

It pained me to look at her agonised tearstained face and I made a promise to myself that even if I couldn't have her I would help her recover from her devastating loss. How I don't know.

_**Anyone remember what the code word was? :/ xx**_


	8. Chapter 7

Rose POV

I awoke from my peaceful slumber feeling well rested and slightly vulnerable. I don't regret telling Edward my story but I am apprehensive of how he will act around me. The new level of intimacy that we have developed as a result of telling him my background may disturb our friendship that we had developed over the short period of time that we had known each other. It really did seem longer than a couple of days.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Edward sang cheerfully throwing open my bedroom door and casting me an amused look as he opened the curtains. It probably goes without saying but I was thoroughly unamused.

"Two fucking days in a row" I muttered as I burrowed into my covers trying to block out the sunlight. Or what little of it there was.

"I don't think so princess" Edward was again using that sing-song voice of his. He was only succeeding in irritating me.

He lifted me out of my bed and started carrying me bridal style. I was perfectly content with this and rested my head on his shoulder. I was seconds away from falling asleep again when he placed me in the bathtub.

I only raised my eyebrows at him before closing my eyes and preparing to go back to sleep. I could sleep anywhere. And I could fall asleep at will so he really wasn't going to have much luck getting me up and moving if I didn't want to. I felt the water start to cascade along my unmoving body from the shower head above the tub and smirked at his futile attempt to wake me up. In fact I found the water rather soothing and relaxing.

That was until he turned it to cold. I screamed in shock as the icy water pelted my skin. Edward even had the audacity to laugh at my reaction, that was until I pulled him under the cold spray of water to join me. His laughing cut of abruptly.

Knowing what I did about the cold ones I knew that the temperature of the water wouldn't bother him. What did bother him though was the fact that he had clearly been ready to go out for the day. By the looks of it he had gone home to change – why that though made me feel a pang of disappointment I don't know – or one of his family members had brought him a change of clothes.

His eyes were piercing a hole in the wall as he tried to control his temper and I tried to control my laughing. It was nice to know that I was not the only one who needed anger management. His cool gaze turned into a smirk which immediately had me worried.

His arm snaked around me and grabbed the shampoo. After that was in his grasp he squeezed the bottle. It went everywhere. All over my clothes, skin and hair.

In return I squirted the conditioner at him.

It became a war of epic proportions that resulted in us – well me mostly – sliding down the wall trying to catch my breath. One look at Edward and I was back to laughing my arse off. He was covered in soap bubbles and I imagine that I was to.

My laughing died off as I looked away from his face and to his clothes. He was wearing a t-shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. That wasn't the worst part though. The shirt was white. Now we all know what happens when white clothing comes into contact with water. It turns transparent.

Noticing the catch in Edward's breathing I looked down at my own clothes seeing that the white attire that I wore to bed was completely see through. My white tank top and shorts clung to my body like a second skin.

During the bathroom war we had moved from the tub to opposite ends of the room and the tension only increased with every step closer to me that Edward took. Before I knew it he was directly in front of me and my breath caught as he raised his hand to caress my check. I leaned into his palm and took a step forward so that the distance between us was nonexistent.

His face slowly inched towards mine as I tilted my own up towards his.

"Hey are you guys almost ready everyone is waiting . . . downstairs." Alice's voice dropped to an astonished whisper as she drank in the scene before her.

Edward and I jumped away from each other automatically. The current in the air broken as we were both snapped out of the trance that we had been in.

"Alice" Edward exclaimed the air around us turning awkward as he refused to look at me. "I'm just going to go change."

As soon as Edward had left the room Alice started attacking me with questions. Her dulcet tone along with her bubbly personality was making her almost insufferable at this time in the morning. Did I tell you that it's 7am?

I shook my head at her.

"Not now pix, I have to get ready."

She pouted but left. I showered and made my way into my bedroom bypassing the clothes that Alice had laid out for me to wear. I picked out some joggies and a tank top seeing as we were training today.

"Dear sweatpants and hoodies, thanks for being there for me. Sincerely, sexy and I know it but too lazy to show it."

Rosalie laughed hearing me quote a teenage post or whatever they are called.

"Hurry up we are leaving with or without you in 10 minutes." She yelled through the door.

Well this should be fun I though, praying that there would be no one on one trainings with Edward but doubting that I would be that lucky. Cue the awkward tension.


	9. Chapter 8

Rose POV

We arrived in a clearing of sorts: our training destination. I had put my hair up in a high ponytail; it was still wet so it was going to be a nightmare later to brush. Emmett was relentlessly teasing me on the way here. He would see, though, that there would never be a situation in which he could he kick my arse.

I dumped my bag beside the others and joined Carlisle at the front of the group. He raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged letting him know that with regards to fighting I wouldn't be talked down to.

"Alright everyone, we all know why we are here." Carlisle started what I thought was going to be a long lecture so I cut in egger to get to the fighting. I did after all have plenty of tension from the morning to burn off.

"Ok we need to be prepared, so if you know how to fight stand on that boulder over there" I pointed to the one that I meant. It was large enough for 10 people to stand on it. "And those of you who don't stand behind that tree. Carlisle didn't seem all that enthused, probably unhappy that I interrupted his motivational speech.

Emmett leapt for the boulder before the words were even out of my mouth. Jasper calmly followed leaving Edward standing unsure in the middle before he joined Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle behind the tree.

I summoned Emmett over to fight him first knowing that he had been dying to for a while.

"You're going down Hathaway!"

I grinned at him and we circled each other waiting to see who would make the first move. In the end Emmett's impatience got the better of him and he lunged. First mistake. I dodged to the side and he barrelled past me. This went on for about five minutes getting Emmett extremely frustrated before I got tired of the game of cat and mouse. His fist came at me like a wrecking ball, catching my shoulder and most likely dislocating it.

I ducked and shot my leg out sweeping him off of his feet. A crack sounded from the ground as he landed with a thud. Promptly thought he sprang back to his feet and came at me with a vengeance. The concentration on his face was prominent, jokes and laughter had gone out the window. I blocked every one of his hits and knocked him onto the ground with a roundhouse kick placing my hands in the perfect position to rip his head off.

"Dead" Emmett pouted and it looked like he would be in s foul mood for the remainder of the day.

The other Cullens were astounded that someone had beaten Emmett. It had never happened before.

"Wow Rose, I don't know if you need our help if you can fight like that" Carlisle was feeling unneeded I guess. We couldn't be having that could we?

"No you guys are helpful but combat is not all I have to fight with."

Everyone watched as I demonstrated some of the abilities that controlling elements allowed.

After training we returned back to my place. The phone rang the moment we walked into the house, talk about impeccable timing.

After getting off the phone I informed the Cullens about our expulsion project. We needed to cover the local radio station, make sure that someone was on air 24 hours a day 7 days a week for the next week.

Somehow Edward and I ended up with the doing the show for the next three hours before Rosalie and Emmett would take over for us. The moment that we were left alone the tension returned and was only heightened when we got into the enclosed car.

This should be fun . . .


	10. Chapter 9

Rose POV

The room whirled around me as I spun in the chair. Round and round and round. Edward's eyes were like daggers as they looked at me with annoyance. That was the purpose for my childish antics; to annoy the living daylights out of Edward.

The tension in the room had not dissipated. In fact the sexual tension and the annoyance we held for one another had merged and was creating a suffocating atmosphere. Edward being the old uptight vampire that he was didn't find my music choice satisfactory.

I stood up and moved the chair to the back of the room, my butt was numb from sitting for so long. Edward blurred behind me in the hopes of changing the song before I had a chance to stop him. A smug smile crossed my face as I tackled Edward to the ground and listened to the next song I had lined up start playing.

I looked down at Edward and the smile fell from my face as I realized the position we were in. I was straddling his waist and holding his hands above his head. There was enough room between our chests to fit a 300 page book, and in case you didn't notice that is NOT a lot of space. It's next to no space really.

Edward was the first to move. He brought his lips to mine in a gentle kiss that have fireworks going off in my head. It was one of those moments when time just stood still; nothing else mattered, no one else mattered. I felt completely relaxed. For the first time since I lost everything I felt no pain. Not even an inkling. It felt right, simple; like it was meant to be.

I pressed my lips back against his, consequences be damned. I gave no thought to how things would change after this moment as Edward deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around me, flipping us over so that he was on top.

**Sorry for the very short and the very late update. I'm working most of the week now that schools finished so I don't have that much time to write.**


End file.
